The Lost Sessions: 1 The Silver Bullet
by SPGoldfingerfan
Summary: Spike gets a mesterious e-mail from the silver ghost. The person is Tina Rumsfield, none other than a infamous assasin for the Syndacate. She asks Spike to help her recover the ledgendary silver bullet, but will Spike and Faye's love get in the way?


These sessions happen between "Hard Luck Women" and "Real Folk Blues Prt. 1". They are intended to show why Spike decides to go to Vicious in the end and to show how Spike falls in and out of love with Faye (If you don't believe they fall in love just watch "Real Folk Blues Prt. 2" the scene where Faye shoots at Spike, it's all there). I will write a prequel on how Ed comes back later.  
  
October 20, 2002- First version  
  
January 20, 2003- This version is fully edited, and with no inconsistencies (like Faye having green and then purple eyes) It also has a preview for the next story, Tulips aren't for Cowboys.  
  
January 26,2003- Well it seems I had another version, so I had to combine the two. But hey! There's more description!  
  
Cowboy Bebop The Lost Sessions Session #1: The Silver Bullet  
  
The cold hard metal of the lab's main hall echoed of emptiness. A searing silence was heard and then approaching footsteps bounced of it's walls.  
  
"Stop her! She's getting away!" a voice shouted.  
  
Suddenly a beautiful blond hair girl turned the corner and charged down the empty hall way. Seconds later three security guards turned the corner, just barley missing the opposite wall. They ran after her until another turn in the chase led to a dead end.  
  
"Huh? Where'd she go?" said one of the security guards.  
  
Unable to find her they turned back. Minutes later the same girl dropped from the ceiling, she had pressed her self against it's top.  
  
"Gotta make it out, gotta run!" She thought.  
  
***  
  
Spike walked out of the cigarette shop and sat down on the outdoor chairs. He pulled out a cigarette out of it's pack and put it up to his lips. Spike placed his liter up to the cigarette and it lit up with a puff of smoke. He took a long drag and exhaled. The morning air seemed to dance with the smoke and he watched as his mind became dizzy with his thoughts of nothing. A sax played some long forgotten jazz melody in the background and his mind started to wander, following the melody with the colors of his mind. He closed his eyes a took another smoke remembering the times from long ago, when everything was calm, when everything was bright, when he could love someone. Not anymore, now it was always busy, busy with some pathetic excuse for a bounty, some adventure, some job to be done. It was all plain gloomy. Things in general had been gloomy for a while, the weather, his bank account, just gloomy.  
  
"Yeah, there hasn't been a day like this in a while," he thought while he took another breath of cigarette.  
  
"Hey there slugger," cooed a purple haired vixen as she sat down in a chair across from him.  
  
"Hi Faye," Spike said.  
  
"Isn't it just lovely today?" Faye voiced happily.  
  
"You seem to in a good mood ," Spike said.  
  
"Well, that's because I just got paid," smiled Faye "How about I treat you to a round of drinks tonight? What'd ya say Spike?"  
  
"Sounds just fine to me, I wanted to check out a band anyway," said Spike "Let's go back to the ship first, I wanna check out what Jet's up to."  
  
Faye got up and put on her small red sweatshirt, she started to walk down the street. Spike put out his cigarette and followed her. They walked towards the port, spike with his hands in his pockets, and Faye with hers at her sides. They walked past dark alleyway after dark alleyway, the Martian capitol was not a good place to be lost in, fortunately, they weren't. A man jumped out of an alleyway and grabbed Faye by the arm.  
  
"Give me all your money or this pretty little girl gets it!" he yelled at Spike  
  
Spike looked thoughtful for a moment.  
  
"Ahh, you can keep her," He said.  
  
Spike started to walk off, the crook obviously shocked, just stood there.  
  
"Huh?" he gasped.  
  
Without another word, Faye grabbed his arm and threw him over her shoulder.  
  
"I maybe pretty, but even roses have their thrones," she said sultrily.  
  
She walked over to Spike.  
  
"I knew you could take him," said Spike.  
  
"Yeah, well, you could've helped," she said in an agitated tone.  
  
"Oh well," he said.  
  
The walked to the ship in silence and boarded to an ecstatic Ed.  
  
"Ed happy!" She squeaked.  
  
"Oh, why's that?" asked Spike.  
  
"Ed beat the game!" cried Ed.  
  
"I'll go see what she means," said Faye.  
  
She walked over to Ed's computer and clicked a few buttons. She gasped.  
  
"What is it?" asked Spike.  
  
"Ed hacked into and downloaded every government weapons file!" said Faye.  
  
"Wow, nice job Ed," said an obviously impressed Spike.  
  
"Ruff!" barked a dog.  
  
"Ein helped too!" exclaimed Ed.  
  
"We'll have to check those files out later, right now it's time for our next assignment," said Spike.  
  
He laid out on the couch and turned on the computer on his coffee table. Faye sat on the edge of a chair. Jet walked into the room.  
  
"Where have you been?" asked Spike.  
  
"Oh I was just fixing the fighter," said Jet.  
  
"Well you're just in time for Big Shot, sit down," said Spike.  
  
Spike stared into the computer screen as rays of light flew off his face.  
  
"It's time for another Big Shot!" Judy exclaimed "let's see what though criminals are up for bounty this time!"  
  
Punch walked out in front of the camera.  
  
"This one's for you first timers, only 1,000 wulong," he said.  
  
Spike glanced from the screen at Faye. She seemed so... relaxed, as if she had not a care in the world. Faye glanced at Spike and gave him a questioning look.  
  
"Huh? Oh! Sorry," said Spike as he turned back to the screen.  
  
"And now for tonight's top bounty, this one's worth over 50,000,000 wulong!" said Judy.  
  
"Wow! That's a lot!" said Faye.  
  
"No kidding," said Jet.  
  
"Her name is Tina Rumsfield, she's wanted for killing a very important I.S.S.P. member. She was last seen on Mars, where the crime occurred. If you catch her turn her in to I.S.S.P. officials right away!" explained Punch.  
  
"Huh? It can't be her," Spike whispered.  
  
"You know her Spike?" asked Faye.  
  
"Yeah," Spike murmured.  
  
"I've never heard of her," said Jet.  
  
"Hmm," said Spike.  
  
Jet knew that there was something more to the story but he knew Spike wasn't prone to just talking about things, especially when it came to his past, so he just let it lie. He would bring it up later.  
  
  
  
***  
  
Faye leaned against the bathroom door, she folded her arms and took in a deep breath. Spike walked by and seeing her there he stopped and put his hand on the door right above her shoulder. She looked at him and smiled.  
  
"Ready to go?" he asked.  
  
"Sure, why not," she said.  
  
Spike turned around and put a hand in his pocket. Fay followed behind him towards the Swordfish. They strapped in and launched out the Bebop's bay door. Every so often, when Spike would shift the clutch his hand would brush against Faye's leg and the two would share a moment where they would a stair at each other and then look away. When they finally landed Faye couldn't wait to get out of the Swordfish. They stepped out into the dark damp night, with fog haggling like a roof over the cool ground. Spike stopped to take out a cigarette and lit it. Faye pulled her red sweatshirt tighter over her shoulders. Spike began to walk towards the city and Faye followed him. They reached the night club spike had wanted to check out. The outside was completely deserted and the whole front was a brick wall painted black. The only disguising feature of this seemingly dull little building was a black sign with gold letters saying The Jazz Bucket. Spike walked to the side of the building in an alley where a light hung above the entrance to the club on the side of yet another brick wall. There were a few people outside the club. Spike walked past them and Faye entered at his side. In one corner of the dark club was a stage which was the only brightly highlighted item in the club. On the wall in back of the stage was yet another brick wall with band names painted on it. The Creepers, Drum, The Block, The Cowboys, Space Zettzer, and various other bands, few of which Faye recognized. The biggest painting was one of a band Faye had heard of, The Seatbelts, the name sounded so familiar, but everything before she had waken up seemed so out of reach. A band came out on stage and set up.  
  
"Hey, we're the Seatbelts and uh, we're gonna play for you now," said the lead singer of the band.  
  
As the band began to play Faye realized that Spike had taken a seat at the bar and started a drink. She sat down next to him and turned her stool to watch the band as they played. Spike turned around and looked a Faye. She started to sway to the song. He laughed to him self. This girl, who a second ago could've ripped a guy's arm off, seemed so sweet and innocent now.  
  
"You like 'em?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah," she said smiling "What's the song?"  
  
"Tank, it's my favorite," said Spike.  
  
"Where did you here of these guys?" Faye asked.  
  
"My friend introduced them to me while I was still in high school," he replied.  
  
Faye turned to the bar and ordered a drink. Spike was still turned around, listening to the music. Faye kept looking at him from the corner of her eye. He seemed so happy, not like he usually was, always lost in thought.  
  
"Look at 'im," she thought, "He's even smiling."  
  
He began to melt into her thoughts his face forever burning into her brain. She couldn't keep her eyes off him, his cute face and his muscular figure, he seemed so sexy. As the music played she fell into a haze.  
  
"Hey, Faye!" whispered Spike strongly, "You ok?"  
  
She looked at his eyes, so caring, so full of fear, and hate.  
  
"Huh? Oh! Sorry, I guess I just got lost in the music," she said.  
  
"That's ok," he said removing his hand from her shoulder and turning back to the music.  
  
His brushing arm had moved her sweat shirt down her arm. She pulled it back into place and poured her thought into the glass of alcohol.  
  
"Man," Faye thought "I MUST be drunk. I'm starring at Spike like he was a halo-gram or something. God, I hope I'm not falling for him."  
  
She turned and looked at him again, then quickly turned back.  
  
"Crap," she thought "I am."  
  
Spike couldn't think about anything that whole night. He couldn't even concentrate on the band. All he could do was think of Faye. She seemed so happy just to be out for once. All throughout the set he kept thinking about her, even when his eyes were on the stage his mind was on her. The way she smiled just drove him crazy. He couldn't help the feeling that maybe she felt the same way too. It didn't matter though, the band was finished and he decided to talk to them. He got up and walked towards the stage.  
  
"Hey Spike," said Faye.  
  
"Yeah?" he said.  
  
"Where are you going?" she said as she tossed the tab to the bar tender.  
  
"I'm gonna talk to the band, I told you, I've know them since high school," explained Spike.  
  
"Can't I come?" Faye asked childishly, as if her feeling were hurt.  
  
"Look at her standing there," he thought "Her arms crossed as if she was mad, her green eyes starring right into me, her soft lips, the ones I want to...."  
  
Spike snapped out of his dream.  
  
"Sure," he said.  
  
The two walked through the curtain which lead to the large room behind the stage. In it were three couches, a table, and a rug. The whole band was squeezed three to a couch, and on was sitting on the carpet. One man who was laying on one of the couches opened his eyes and saw Spike.  
  
"Hey Spike!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Hi Tim," said Spike.  
  
Tim got up and rushed towards Spike. The two embraced in a hug.  
  
"What's it been, like ten years?" Tim asked.  
  
"Something like that," Spike said with a smile.  
  
"Whose you're friend?" asked Tim.  
  
"Tim, this is Faye," said Spike.  
  
"Hello," she said.  
  
"Come on in, sit, sit," Tim said.  
  
Spike sat on an already crowded couch and Faye sat next to him.  
  
"Hey guys, I'd like you to meet my friend Spike and his friend Faye," Tim said.  
  
Each person introduced them selves.  
  
"Hey, I'm Yoko, I play the keyboards," said one man.  
  
"Name's Keishi," said a girl.  
  
"Hey Spike," said the drummer Yasno. (He obviously already knew Spike)  
  
"I'm Hitoshi," said a man holding a bass.  
  
"My name's Tsuneo," said the guitar player.  
  
"Toshio," said a trumpeter.  
  
"Hi Spike," said a girl in her best seductive tone.  
  
"Hi Hidey," smiled Spike .  
  
"I'm Masatsugu," said a man carrying a violin.  
  
"Nice to meet you all," said Faye "My name's Faye."  
  
"Hi," they all said back  
  
"Gee Tim, seems like the line up's changed since high school," said Spike.  
  
"Yeah, a lot of people quit and tried a new career, but I never gave up singing," replied Tim.  
  
"What's Yoichi doing," said Spike, referring to man on the carpet.  
  
"Oh you know him, he's trying to find his 'inner self'," replied Tim.  
  
"Hasn't changed a bit," Spike said.  
  
"You guys were great," said Faye "How long have you been playing for?"  
  
"About twenty years," said Tim.  
  
"So, tell me what's been going on with you guys these past years?" asked Spike.  
  
Tim went on to tell them everything from since Spike had left high school, to Tim moving to Mars. Every story seemed to be more interesting then the last to Faye. It was kind of nice to hear about some musician's mundane life instead of her own complicated one. She kept looking at Spike again and again, looking at his reactions to Tim's stories.  
  
"Well, it's late," said Tim "I'd better be going."  
  
Spike looked at his watch, it was 1am.  
  
"Yeah, we'd better get back too," said Spike.  
  
"See ya latter," said Tim.  
  
Spike and Faye got up and walked out into the darkness of the night. A cool breeze blew past and Faye hugged her sweatshirt closer to her body. Spike put his arm around her shoulder. Faye looked at a bit stunned and then turned to Spike.  
  
"It's cold out, you need the extra warmth," he said.  
  
She smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder as the walked towards the dock.  
  
"What am I doing?" Spike thought "This isn't right."  
  
Still he did not remove his hand. They walked back to the dock and towards the swordfish. Spike opened one door to let Faye in. He then got in the pilot's seat. As he started the engine and reached to shift the landing gears Faye placed her hand over his. Spike looked up at her, into her beautiful green eyes, they seemed to him as if they were alive. She leaned in for a kiss as she put her hand on the back of his head. For a second Spike resisted, but then he gave in and soon the two were in a warm embrace. They kissed for what seemed like hours to Faye and yet she didn't want it to end. Soon though, Spike removed his lips and put his hands on the controls of the Swordfish.  
  
"Can't play here all night," he said smiling "rather do it at home."  
  
Faye smiled and looked down.  
  
"He can be so charming sometimes," she thought.  
  
Spike pulled out of the dock as fast as he could, taking off into the Martian atmosphere. The stars seemed to dance past the ship as if they were in some sort of cosmic ballet. Every so often Faye would feel Spike looking at her and she would look back and smile. Soon the two were back aboard the bebop. The familiar loading sounds filled the hull. Faye got out and leaned against the Swordfish. Spike walked around to the side she was standing on. He pressed him self against her body. She wrapped her arms around him and he began to stroke her check. The two locked their lips together in a passionate kiss. Faye playfully pushed him away from her and started to walk away. As she did she turned around and smiled at Spike.  
  
"Follow me, lover boy," she cooed.  
  
Spike followed her into the main room of the bebop. There was no sign of Ed or Jet and Ein was curled up on a chair asleep. Faye walked past Ein and started to climb a ladder. Spike followed her up. She opened a hatch which lead to a hall way. At the end of the hallway was a door. Faye stopped and opened it. The room was a sight to see. It was huge, big enough to hold a nice wine bar, a bed, and have plenty of space left to just stand. Faye laid on the bed towards the left corner of the room. Spike saw that there was also a bathroom, a coffee table, and a couch just to the right of the wine bar in the room. Spike's shoes echoed as he stepped on the marble floors. Faye motioned with her finger for him to lay on the bed. Spike laid down next to her and they kissed. When their lips parted Faye pulled a remote from the night stand. The wall started to creep open, revealing a huge bay window which circled the room. Spike got up and walked to the glass and put a hand on it. The view was stunning, the red planet seemed to glow along with all the stars and meteors circled it in a never ending circle. Faye got up and walked over to Spike. She put her arms on his shoulders while her head rested on his right shoulder.  
  
"Amazing, isn't it?" She whispered.  
  
"How did you find this place?" Spike asked.  
  
"I woke up here after an all-nighter, I come here every day now," she replied.  
  
Spike turned his attention to Faye. Watching her was like watching a dream.... a dream he couldn't wake up from. He knew something was there, but what was it? Faye turned and looked deep into his eyes. At that moment Spike knew that he loved her.  
  
"Faye, I..." said Spike.  
  
"Shhh," whispered Faye as she pulled him into a kiss.  
  
The two walked over to the bed a laid down. Soon they were under the covers, exploring every inch of each other. Then they were finished and Faye lay sleeping with her arm around Spike. He leaned against the back of the headboard. He looked at her sleeping there, she looked almost like an angel. Spike kissed Faye on the forehead and then closed the bay window. Soon he fell asleep in the arms of his lover.  
  
***  
  
Spike awoke to the sounds of something frying. A fresh smell of bacon and eggs swirled into the air. He got up and looked where Faye had laid, she was up. Spike went into the restroom. He flushed the toilet and the looked in the mirror.  
  
"I'm a changed man," he thought as he laughed to him self.  
  
He walked over to the bed and put on his boxers. He followed the smell of food towards a kitchen on the left side of the room.  
  
"This place has everything," he thought.  
  
Faye had her back to him, she was still in her under ware. She was poured over a book, trying to decide which ingredient to add next. Spike walked up behind her and placed his arms around her waist. She straightened up and turned her neck to steel a kiss.  
  
"Good morning," said Spike.  
  
Faye closed her eyes and hummed back a response. Spike walked around to the other side of the counter. Faye stared up at him into his eyes.  
  
"You want one pancake or two?" she asked.  
  
"One," said Spike.  
  
The two dressed and sat at a table to eat.  
  
"You know, I never thought of you as one to cook," said Spike.  
  
"Me either," she said.  
  
They finished and headed towards the door. Faye put her arm around Spike's back and they shared a deep kiss, then they proceeded down to the main room. Jet was sitting on the couch with one arm on the head of the couch, and the other holding a coffee cup. Ed was sitting cross-legged on the couch with Ein on her lap while tapping away on her computer. Jet looked up at them as they entered.  
  
"Glad to see you guys up, how was last night?" he asked.  
  
"What?" said Spike.  
  
"You know, the band," he promoted.  
  
"Oh, yeah, they were good," said Spike.  
  
"I thought they were great," said Faye while smiling up at Spike.  
  
A beep came from Ed's computer and she looked a little stunned.  
  
"Spike! A message...for you!" she exclaimed while blinking.  
  
"Huh?" said Spike as he walked over to her computer.  
  
Spike read it intently and looked a bit worried.  
  
"What's it say?" asked Jet.  
  
"It says: Meet me at the Red Dragon Tea House, today at noon -Signed the Silver Ghost," replied Spike.  
  
"Sounds spooky," said Faye.  
  
Spike smiled.  
  
"I think I can handle it," he replied.  
  
"You know, this sounds a bit strange, I better come with you just in case," said Jet.  
  
"Yeah, probably," said Spike.  
  
Spike looked at his watch.  
  
"Waoh! It's already 11:30," he said.  
  
"We'd better get going then," said Jet "oh, and uh, Faye, keep an eye on Ed."  
  
Ed stared at Jet.  
  
"Jet person no trust Ed?" she asked.  
  
"No, not really," he replied as he and Spike headed towards the docking bay.  
  
"How rude!" Ed said crossing her arms.  
  
Faye just smiled.  
  
***  
  
"Slow down Spike!" Jet yelled.  
  
"Sorry," Spike said as the swordfish slowed down.  
  
"That's better," said Jet. "Any idea who this silver ghost is?"  
  
"Nope," replied Spike.  
  
There was a long silence as Spike landed the Swordfish on the dock of the Martian city. As he started to climb out of the ship Jet put his arm on Spike's shoulder.  
  
"I want to talk to you about something kid," he said.  
  
Spike sat back down.  
  
"What?" asked Spike as he lit up a cigarette.  
  
"I saw you two last night," he said.  
  
Spike's cigarette dropped from his lips. He stared blankly into out of the ship. His eyes hardened and he said:  
  
"Listen, Jet, I don't need a lecture, I ain't a kid anymore and I know what I'm doing."  
  
"I know you do, but are you sure it's what you really want?" Jet asked.  
  
"I know what I want," replied Spike.  
  
"Listen, I picked you up after that whole incident with the Syndicate and it was ugly. I know you still have feelings for some girl from back then, and I just don't want you to come cryin' to me when it's over," said Jet.  
  
"What are you trying to say, old man?" Spike growled.  
  
"Are you sure about this?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure as I'll ever be," he replied with stoned face.  
  
"Ok then, let's do this," said Jet .  
  
They both exited the Swordfish and walked towards the Red Dragon Tea House.  
  
***  
  
"Ed hungry!" Ed shouted.  
  
"I'll cook something, don't worry about it," replied Faye.  
  
"Fe-Fe can't cook," Ed said matter-o-factly.  
  
"Yes I can," said Faye.  
  
Steam jetted out of a large cooking pot as Faye found herself buried in a cooking book. Ed and Ein were typing furiously into the computer. A bubbling mixture jetted out of one of the pots.  
  
"Ah!" Faye cried.  
  
She quickly picked up the pot off of the stove, but found it was too hot a dropped it on the floor. She jumped back and knocked over a pitcher of water. Faye sat on the floor in disgust.  
  
"Ed told Fe-Fe she no cook," said Ed while still typing away at her computer.  
  
Faye picked up a mop and began to mop up the mess she had just made.  
  
"God, I can't wait 'till those boys get back, Jet is such a better cook than I am," Faye thought.  
  
Just then a beep came from Ed's computer.  
  
"Fe-Fe, a message from the ghosty person again!" Ed shouted.  
  
Faye finished up her moping and walked over to the couch. A message was standing on the screen. It read:  
  
Retrieve the Silver Bullet or all is lost!-The Silver Ghost  
  
"What a strange letter," Faye said.  
  
"Not as strange as Fe-Fe!" Ed yelled.  
  
"Why you-!" Faye shouted.  
  
She swung at Ed and Ed ducked, causing Faye to fall on her back.  
  
"Make love, not war!" said Ed.  
  
"Ohhh, I need a break!" Faye muttered.  
  
She stood in the bay room of the Bebop.  
  
"I can't believe this is the room....." Faye's thoughts drifted.  
  
She put on some light Jazz melody and pulled a cigarette from her purse to smoke. She took one long drag and laid on the bed, the lights of the Martian planet spinning below.  
  
"All I need now is sleep," she thought.  
  
She took one more drag from her cigarette and set it on the ash tray. She then rolled on her side.  
  
"Oh, Spike..." she whispered as she trailed off into sleep.  
  
***  
  
"Here, put this on," said Jet.  
  
Spike looked at the object which reflected light, that was sitting in Jet's hand.  
  
"What is it?" he asked.  
  
"It's a communicator, so we can talk in case something goes wrong," replied Jet.  
  
"Wrong?" Spike questioned.  
  
"We take part in a dangerous business, Spike, things tend to go wrong," Jet said.  
  
"Right," Spike said smiling.  
  
Spike slipped the ear piece on and then attached a microphone to his collar.  
  
Spike approached the teahouse. It had outdoor seating with a waist high wall going around the tables. Spike walked over to the nearest coffee table. There, was sitting a woman wearing gloves, a shawl over her head, and sun-glasses. Spike leaned on her table and lit a cigarette. As he did this he casually said:  
  
"Silver Ghost?"  
  
A hand reached out and touched his. He looked at it inquisitively and then sat down.  
  
"Well?" Spike said.  
  
"Look into these eyes Spike and tell me what you see," said the woman removing her sun-glasses and shawl.  
  
Spike looked up from her hand and towards her eyes.  
  
"Those eyes, burning straight into..." his thoughts trailed off.  
  
He jumped up and pulled out a pistol from his jacket.  
  
"Tina!" He yelled.  
  
Several people yelled a ran away.  
  
"Yes?" Tina asked.  
  
"What do you want!" Spike growled.  
  
"I need your help," She said.  
  
"Why would I help you?" he asked.  
  
"They're trying to kill me," she said.  
  
"And?" Spike said.  
  
"My father too," she said.  
  
Spike looked at Tina and then put away his gun.  
  
"All right what is it?" he asked.  
  
"They've..." Tina stopped, "Get down!"  
  
She pulled Spike down behind the wall in front of the tea house. They both pulled out they're guns. Another car drove passed and shots were fired. Spike stood up and shot at it. Tina shot at the car as it turned around.  
  
"Come on!" Spike yelled over her shoulder.  
  
She turned around a jumped the small wall they had just been hiding behind. Spike ran down an alley way but was stopped by two men with machine guns. He quickly hit the nearest wall, ducking behind garbage cans. Tina was right behind him. She shot one of the men dead on and he fell. Spike returned fire to the second man.  
  
"This way!" Spike yelled running towards another alley way, "Jet! can you get us?"  
  
"Yeah, just hang on!" Jet replied through the com.  
  
Tina and Spike exited the alley way to find them selves confronted by a wall of armed men. Seeing this they both ducked towards the nearest protective coverings as shots flurried through the air. Just then the hammerhead swooped down in front of the armed men. The top opened and Jet waved.  
  
"Come on!" he yelled.  
  
Tina and Spike raced for the cockpit. When they got in it closed and took off. The Hammerhead took off and raced towards Mar's atmosphere.  
  
"That was a close one!" said Jet.  
  
"We're not out of this one yet," Tina said, pointing to the large number of ships in front of them.  
  
"Dam!" Jet yelled as he pulled aside of them.  
  
A wall of smoke went up behind the Hammerhead as it dodged the missiles being launched towards it. The Hammerhead looped around and fired on two of it's adversaries, they in turn exploded. Jet turned the ship back towards the Bebop. Suddenly the Bebop fired on the other remaining ships leaving only one of them which ended up spinning into the nearest asteroid.  
  
"Thanks Faye!" Jet said.  
  
The Hammerhead docked into the Bebop. Jet pulled Tina From the cockpit and slammed her into the side of the Hammerhead.  
  
"What the hell did you do?!?" he yelled.  
  
"Not much," Tina replied in a coy tone.  
  
"Not Much!?! Not much is a warning from the cops, not a full on assault!" Jet yelled.  
  
"Come on old man, you've seen more action in your day," she replied.  
  
"Why you..." Jet said throwing a slap towards her.  
  
Spike reached out a hand and stopped Jet's.  
  
"Hold on just a minute Jet," Spike said.  
  
Jet retracted his blow and walked away grumbling. Spike and Tina walked towards the couch on the main deck and sat down.  
  
"So tell me Tina, what's happening here?" Spike asked.  
  
"The Syndicate has the silver bullet," she replied.  
  
Spike looked at her questioningly.  
  
"I thought you had it," he said.  
  
Jet entered the room smoking a cigarette.  
  
"Silver bullet? Never heard of it," he said.  
  
Spike ignored him.  
  
"How'd they get it?" Spike asked.  
  
"I was trying to sell it a few days ago and they stole it. They almost killed me, but I barely got away," Tina said.  
  
"Pity," Spike said.  
  
"Hmm?" Tina asked.  
  
"Wish they'd have gotten you," he stated point blank, "so what are they going to do with it?"  
  
"They're going to...kill my father," she said softly.  
  
Faye had just entered the room.  
  
"Can you help me Spike?" Tina said with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Don't' worry, for your father I'd help," he said.  
  
Faye let out a epee and teared up.  
  
"What?!?" said Jet "We could turn her in for a huge profit!"  
  
"Listen Jet, her father was a good man, he helped me plenty. If I didn't help him I might as well be locked up as well," Spike replied.  
  
"If you want to try and stop me, go ahead. Just remember, I am not just a bounty," Spike said glaring at him.  
  
Jet looked at him with a stern brow.  
  
"Fine, just don't expect me to help," Jet said walking out of the room.  
  
Just then Ed walked in. Faye straightened out.  
  
"Hey Ed, let me see you computer," Faye said.  
  
"Ok Fe Fe!" Ed said handing over the laptop.  
  
"What are you doing?" Spike asked.  
  
"I'm just gonna look up our friend Tina here, I mean why let her take my partner on a suicide mission?" Faye said playfully.  
  
"Give me that!" Spike said grabbing for the computer.  
  
Faye swooped out of the way.  
  
"Ahh! Here we are, let's see. Hmmm. Very interesting. A top assassin for the Syndicate, tries to kill the President of mars with the legendary Silver bullet. Hmm. Says here that the silver bullet is so powerful it can kill a target with just one shot anywhere on the body!" Faye said, "Wow, that's more powerful that some other things I know!"  
  
"Give me that!" Spike said snatching the computer from here hands.  
  
"You two have a great time, I'll be going now," Faye said as if she was insulted.  
  
Faye walked up the ladder to the bay deck.  
  
"Who was that?" Tina asked.  
  
"No one," Spike said frustrated and annoyed. ***  
  
"Dinner's almost ready," said Jet.  
  
Spike continued his martial arts practice. A swift kick came through the air, a punch, a roll, a duck, and then a bow. He put on his shirt and then entered the main room. He sat down at the couch. Faye was already there. Jet set down the dinner plates.  
  
"Hope you two like it, it's bell peppers and beef," said Jet.  
  
"Great," Spike groaned.  
  
"Don't worry, there's actually beef in it," Jet replied.  
  
The three ate for a while. Jet finished and walked off. Spike stared at Faye, his eyes starring blankly. He smiled at her. She didn't smile back.  
  
"Spike," Faye said coldly.  
  
"Yes?" he asked.  
  
"Who is that woman and why would you help her?" Faye asked.  
  
"She tried to kill me," Spike said.  
  
"What?" Faye said tearing up once again.  
  
"She tried to kill me Faye," he said in a solemn tone.  
  
He turned his head from her, starring straight ahead.  
  
"Why do you still help her?!?" Faye yelled.  
  
"Her father, a good man, helped me out of many a jam," Spike rhymed unintentionally.  
  
"That can't be all!" Faye was desperate.  
  
"It is," Spike answered bluntly.  
  
Faye grabbed his arm.  
  
"Please Spike, I don't want you to be hurt!" Faye cried.  
  
He turned his head to her figure, pulling on his arm. He put his arm around her shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry, she'll not get the best of us this time," he said narrowing his eyes.  
  
Faye stopped crying and looked at Spike concernedly.  
  
"Us this time?" she thought.  
  
***  
  
It was morning (or a least the clock said so) and the whole Bebop gang, excluding Jet and including Tina, were sitting at the couch.  
  
"This is gonna be a hard one," Tina said "we'll have to avoid the sensors, and the guards just to get inside."  
  
"I wanna go too," said Faye.  
  
"What?" said Tina.  
  
"Faye, don't you thinks this one's a little out of your league?" Spike pushed.  
  
"I thought it was you who said I could handle it," Faye retorted.  
  
Tina looked at this exchange questioningly.  
  
"All right, you can come Faye," Spike said.  
  
"Now, the silver bullet is protected by nine shields, all of which need to be turned off manually, here, here, and here. This means that all three of us will need to split up to turn them off. Once we grab the Silver bullet it's just a grenade toss and rush to the ship outta there," Tina explained.  
  
"So why do we need the silver bullet anyway?" Faye asked Tina.  
  
"The Syndicate is using it to kill my father in two days," Tina said.  
  
"And why would they want to do that?" Faye asked.  
  
"Faye.." Spike warned.  
  
"No, it's ok, I want her to know. As you know I was a professional assassin sent to kill the president of mars using the silver bullet. The silver bullet is a bullet which has the power to kill it's victim in one hit no matter which spot on the body it hits. They are called silver bullets because the inside of the bullets are filled with gunpowder and a poison called silver murcrium nitrate. What you don't know is why the Syndicate would want to kill the president," Tina explained.  
  
"And why's that?" Faye asked.  
  
"They were going to kill the president of every planet and the replace them," Tina said.  
  
"Why didn't they succeed?" asked Faye.  
  
"When I placed the shot I missed completely. The I.S.S.P captured me. They soon caught on to the Syndicate's plans and captured every other assassin. They then melted down every bullet but mine. I escaped from prison with the bullet. There was some bribing in the Syndicate to the I.S.S.P. and their involvement was ignored. The Syndicate has killed everyone involved with that incident and my father is next. I am supposed to be dead already, bit I escaped fate once again," Tina said "so are you still in?"  
  
"I'm as in as I'll every be," Faye said smiling at Spike.  
  
*** Faye and Spike sat eating the meal Jet had prepared for them. Faye looked up from he plate and smiled at Spike. he in turn smiled back. Spike felt something brush his leg and he looked down. It was Faye, she was caressing his leg with her own.  
  
"You know Spike, I hear there's a great meteor shower tonight," she said calmly.  
  
"We should watch it," Spike smiled.  
  
"Really?" Faye asked excitedly.  
  
"Yes Faye," Spike said.  
  
"Oh goody," Faye said playfully as she got out of her seat, "let's go watch it right now!"  
  
Faye ran towards the ladder and climbed up it.  
  
"After you," Spike said to an empty room.  
  
He climbed the ladder and stood in front of the bay window room's door. He reached for the handle hesitantly and then opened it. Faye was lying on the bed in a luscious pose.  
  
"Come here, lover boy," she cooed.  
  
Spike laid down on the bed next to her. He put his arm delicately on the sole of her back. The two shared a deep kiss. Out of the corner of her eye Faye saw a flash of light.  
  
"Oh, look," she said.  
  
Spike turned around and looked out the window. Hundreds of meteorites were passing through mar's atmosphere, causing them to glow blue. Faye got up and walked over to the window. The flashes of blue light reflected off her eyes. Spike got up and put his arms around her hips.  
  
"It's so beautiful," she sighed.  
  
"Mmm," Spike murmured.  
  
The two held their embrace, flooded with love for each other.  
  
"Faye..." Spike said.  
  
"I know what you're going to say Spike, but hold your tongue," Faye said.  
  
"What?" Spike said concertedly.  
  
Faye turned around so that her arms were now around his waist.  
  
"Spike, remember the one you weren't supposed to come back from? The one you were to have died in? Remember, you asked if I would save you. Well, I would," Faye said sweetly.  
  
"What?" Spike was shocked.  
  
"I want to say it first," Faye said.  
  
She looked up into his eyes, so warm, so loving, they were the only thing she knew.  
  
"I love you Spike," she said.  
  
Spike peered off into the distance.  
  
"Faye, I have to tell you something, something about myself," Spike said.  
  
Faye went cold.  
  
"You do love me, don't you?" she asked.  
  
Spike laughed.  
  
"Yeah," he said.  
  
"Forget it then, whatever it is I don't need to hear it. I love you Spike, that's all I need to know," Faye said wishfully.  
  
Spike thought for a moment.  
  
"I once thought that I could never be rid of my past, Faye, But now standing here I know you're right. I have to forget the past and move on." Spike said.  
  
"So what is your answer?" Faye softly questioned  
  
"I love you ," he said.  
  
"Good," she said reaching in for a kiss.  
  
***  
  
Spike woke up, the clock read 5:00 am he looked over to his right. Faye lay next to him, sound asleep. Spike caressed Faye's hair and a smile warmed his face. He thought of her smile and closed his eyes. The world just seemed to slip away when he was with her. The door opened quickly and Spike opened his eyes. It was Tina.  
  
"You're a fool Spiegal," she said.  
  
"What do you want?" he asked.  
  
Tina walked over and reached for Faye's arm. Spike grabbed her and pushed her down to the ground, their faced inches from each others.  
  
"Don't you dare touch her," he growled.  
  
Spike let Tina up and walked towards the kitchen. Tina followed him.  
  
"She'll soften you Spike, just like Julia," she said.  
  
Spike stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
"Don't you dare bring her up. I may hold respect for your father, but that will not stop me from hurting you," he said forcefully.  
  
Tina put one hand on her hip.  
  
"My my, aren't we touchy?" she asked.  
  
"Shut up," Spike said getting a glass of water "Why are you up here anyway?"  
  
"I just don't want some girl getting in the way of our operation," Tina remarked.  
  
"Don't worry, she can handle herself," he said.  
  
"Really now," she said.  
  
There was a long science. Spike took a sip and exhaled. Tina walked over to the counter and leaned against it.  
  
"So, tell me Spike, do you love her?" she asked.  
  
Spike rolled his neck in a circle.  
  
"Yes," he said.  
  
"Like you loved Julia?" she said.  
  
"I told you not to say that name here," said Spike, "Look, are you gonna go and get ready or are we gonna be up here all day?"  
  
"All right, I need to load my ship with supplies anyway," Tina said.  
  
The two walked back to the bedroom and Tina opened the door.  
  
"Don't keep me waiting too long Spike," she said.  
  
"Don't worry," Spike replied.  
  
Tina closed the door and walked off. Spike walked over to the bed and rubbed Faye's shoulder. She opened her eyes.  
  
"Hi," she whispered.  
  
Spike gently kissed her on the lips.  
  
"Is all ready time to go?" Faye asked.  
  
"Yeah," Spike said.  
  
***  
  
Spiked was loading bullets into his 12 gauge shot gun. Faye was sitting behind him cleaning her berretta. Tina walked in the room, she had an assault rifle in her hands. Spike finished loading the shotgun, he pumped it and stood up.  
  
"Let's go," he said.  
  
The three walked to the docking bay and towards Tina's ship the Zephyr. It was an orange ship, equipped with two laser cannons on the back and three machine guns. Tina opened the hatch and climbed in. Faye climbed in after her and Spike followed. Tina sat at the control panel, Spike and Faye sat behind her in two revolving chairs. Tina started up her ship and they blasted out of the Bebop. The ship raced towards Mars, the atmosphere heating up the outside of the ship. The Martian surface seemed to get bigger by the millisecond. The ship was headed towards an unincorporated area of Mars. Spike looked up from the window. Faye was loading her pistol. His eyes snaked up her figure 'till they reached here hair. Faye quickly swiveled around, pointing the gun at Spike.  
  
"Pow!" she said  
  
Spike just laughed. Faye put the gun down and walked over to Spike. She sat down on his lap. Spike held her tight. He peered into her eyes, seeing all that he could lose this morning.  
  
"You'd better watch yourself Spike, I wouldn't want anything happening to you," she whispered.  
  
"Don't worry, I can take care of my self," he responded.  
  
The two leaned in for a kiss. They held it for just more than a moment, letting the silence catch up with them.  
  
"We're landing," Tina said.  
  
Faye quickly looked up. Tina hadn't turned to look at them. Faye got up and sat back in her chair. Tina initiated the landing sequence. The wheels of the Zephyr opened. The outside of the ship howled with wind. Tina pulled the thruster in order to make a safe landing. She put it down on a hilltop with a large crash. All three of the passengers stared at each other. Tina got up and opened the hatch. Faye, and Spike stood up heading towards the door. Spike walked out first, Faye followed him, and Tina after her. The sun still hadn't risen yet and the stars were shining. Spike stared up at the sky looking at them. One of the stars shined brightly. Tina directed their attention towards the lab directly ahead of them.  
  
"It's about a fifteen minute walk firm here. Don't get in the lights and stay near me," Tina instructed.  
  
They walked towards the building in complete silence. The desert air stifled the sound of their footsteps. The dry dust soon covered their shoes as the approached the lab. Soon they were upon it. The searchlights were swirling around the desert floor. Tina remained close to a rock wall which was parallel to the lab. Just as they reached a corner a search light came their way. Tina flew around a corner and put her back to the wall. Spike and Faye followed her as quickly as possible. Spike looked over to his right and saw a door guarded by two guards.  
  
"We'll need to get in there," Tina said.  
  
Spike ran towards the door and ducked behind an available crate. He pulled out a knife and threw it towards one of the guards, he fell upon it's impact. Upon seeing his comrade slump to the ground, the other guard walked in the direction of the knife. Upon reaching the crate the guard met Faye's hit, her figure shrouded in the dark. Spike ran in the door, Faye and Tina followed. Upon entering, Spike found himself in a well lit hallway, white with a red stripe halfway down. A door appeared to the left or right every so often. He looked around.  
  
"Where do we go now?" Spike asked.  
  
"Spike, you go down the hallway to the right, Faye follow me," Tina said.  
  
Spike ran down the left hallway. He was soon encountered by a guard.  
  
"Stop!" the guard shouted as Spike ran past him.  
  
Spike turned around, sliding on the linoleum floor and fired a 9mm round at the guard who instantly slumped to the ground. Turning around he heard an alarm sound. The shadow of a guard appeared on the floor.  
  
"Damn!" he said.  
  
***  
  
Faye looked up. The alarm had gone off. Three guards were coming down the hallway.  
  
"Dam it Spike!" Tina said.  
  
Tina pulled out a grenade and tossed down the hallway as Faye ducked behind the wall. A loud blast echoed down the corridor. Tina turned the corner and fired a machine gun, until her clip was empty. They ran down the hallway and turned right. The hallway was blocked by two guards. Tina fired upon them. The guards, who had been turned around, were to late to respond. They came to a two way turn, Tina pulled two grenades from her pockets and threw them in both directions. The blast took out some guards who hadn't heard the alarm. Tina turned left and Faye followed her, running backwards and firing at the remaining guards. Tina came to a door. It had been fitted with a security lock. Tina put a plastic on the door and ran back. Faye followed. They turned a corner just as the bomb went off.  
  
"That should take care of the door," Tina said.  
  
*** Luckily Spike had been able to reach his levers without another encounter. He quickly shut all three of them off. He ran back down the hallway towards the room where the silver bullet was and pulled out a door decoder. Five men began running towards him. He turned around and threw a grenade at them. He then fired until the smoke had cleared. The blast had created a hole in the wall where, there were even more guards facing him. He pulled out his machine gun and faced them.  
  
"Dammit Tina, where are you?" he thought.  
  
***  
  
Tina and Faye were having a considerably harder time shutting off their levers. Four guards were between them and the switches. Luckily, they had not been alerted. The four men were standing in the circular room where the switches were. Faye pulled a smoke bomb from her pocket and tossed in the middle of the room. Instantly all of the men turned around. Tina fired eight shots into the room, leaving all of the men dead. Tina and Faye then proceeded to turn off the last of the shields. A meter showed that the shields were inoperable.  
  
"That's that," Faye said.  
  
"I'm afraid not," Tina said.  
  
Tina held a gun to Faye's back.  
  
"What are you doing?" Faye growled.  
  
"Making sure my prized bullet doesn't walk away," she said.  
  
She led Faye out of the lab, leaving Spike behind.  
  
*** Spike opened the door to the room in which the silver bullet was being held. The room was circular and completely white. At one end on the small room was a white table and chair. On the table was a silver brief case and one silver key. Spike picked up the brief case and opened with the key. Inside was the silver bullet. It seemed to shine almost like a mirror, it barley even looked metal. Spike couldn't help but stair at it. He seemed lost in its glow. There were shouts and footsteps coming from the hallway. Spike closed the brief case and ducked behind the door. Three guards ran in. As quickly as they ran in, Spike shot each of them. Spike ran outside the room. He started to run towards the exit of the lab. He heard shouts coming towards him but ignored them. He ran out into the Martian desert, the sun was slowly rising. He could see the Zephyr on the top of that hill. The closer he got to it, the more he realized that Tina was already there. He was soon close enough to see the ship. Tina stood there holding Faye by the neck and pointing a gun at her head.  
  
"Stop right there Spike," Tina said.  
  
Spike stopped and pulled out his gun.  
  
"What are you doing Tina?" Spike growled.  
  
"Just a little backup, to make sure you don't turn me in," she smiled.  
  
Spike stared at Tina from the view point on his gun  
  
"Don't bother trying to shoot, you know you can't make that shot," Tina said.  
  
Spike lowered his gun. He looked at the ground and shook his head.  
  
"What would your father say if he were here?" he asked.  
  
Tina looked at Spike, her eyes watering. Her arms began to shake.  
  
"My father is dead," Tina said.  
  
Spike looked confused.  
  
"What?" he said.  
  
"He died years ago," she said.  
  
"Then why..." Spike said.  
  
"It was the only way I could get you to help me," Tina said "I thought if I could get away, run from them, I could sell the bullet, start a new life. You have to give it to me," she pleaded.  
  
"I won't," Spike said.  
  
"I don't want to have to shoot her Spike," Tina said with a now straight face.  
  
"Fine," Spike said.  
  
Spike tossed the case towards Tina. Tina let Faye go. She picked up the case and walked towards the ship. Tina stopped and looked at Spike. She raised her gun and fired at Faye. Faye fell to the ground clutching her leg. Spike ran to her.  
  
"Damn you Tina!" Spike yelled.  
  
Tina narrowed her eyes.  
  
"You're fool Spiegel, all I had to do was tell you a sad story and you crumbled. Did she tell you a story Spike? Well, now, I bet you regretted it. She got in the way, just like Julia did. You'll always have a soft spot for women Spike, that will be you downfall," Tina said.  
  
She boarded the ship and took off. Spike sat there holding back tears, needlessly shooting at the ship. He watched it as is slipped out of sight and he knew that he had fallen for it again. He shook his head and then looked at Faye, she was quivering.  
  
"It's ok, I'm gonna get you out of here," Spike said comfortingly.  
  
He could several guards running towards them. He heard a ringing. It was his communicator. He opened it up.  
  
"Need some help?" it was Jet.  
  
"You could say that," Spike said.  
  
A ship was landing, it was Jet's hammer head. The hatch opened and Spike ran up to it. He handed Faye to Jet.  
  
"She's hurt, Jet," he said boarding the ship.  
  
"Gottcha," Jet said.  
  
He closed the hatch and took off towards a city of Mars. The cityscape whizzed past them as Jet searched for a hospital. Jet slammed on the brakes and landed in an alleyway. Spike had Faye in his lap and was stroking Faye's head like an injured bird. Jet opened the hatch and helped Spike get Faye out of the ship. Spike stood in front of the doors. he turned to Jet.  
  
"I let her do it Jet," Spike said "I let her trick me again."  
  
"It's not your fault, she's a tricky gal," Jet replied.  
  
Spike carried Faye into the doctor's office. There were other patients waiting. The nurse said something to him but just ignored her. He slammed the door to the treatment room open. There was an old doctor there.  
  
"I have a hurt one here doc," Spike said. "Well, I was wondering if I'd see you two again," he said.  
  
"Can you help her?" Jet asked.  
  
"I suppose, lay her on the table," the doctor said.  
  
He proceeded to perform surgery on Faye's leg. Spike stood over her head, his eyes maintaining a serious look. the doctor removed the bullet. Faye arched her back and gasped. Spike grabbed her hand and squeezed. The doctor then cauterized the wound and bandaged Faye's leg.  
  
"All finished," he said.  
  
Faye sat up and winced. She tried to stand up but couldn't. Spike helped her to her feet.  
  
"I'm ok Spike," she said.  
  
"I know," he said.  
  
Jet and Spike helped her walk back to the ship  
  
*** Spike set Faye down on the couch in the Bebop. He looked into Faye's eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry I let you down," Spike said.  
  
Faye smiled.  
  
"It's ok, I understand," Faye said.  
  
Ed walked over to Faye  
  
"Fe-Fe hurt?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah," Faye said "but I'll get better."  
  
"I hope so," Ed said.  
  
Ein barked.  
  
"Ein hopes so too!" Ed said.  
  
"Ed, why don't you go see what Jet is making for dinner?" Spike said.  
  
"Okay!" Ed said enthusiastically.  
  
Ed walked off.  
  
"Spike?" Faye said groggily.  
  
"Yeah?" Spike asked.  
  
Faye sat up and Spike sat down next to her.  
  
"You were right, I should have stayed here," she said. "It's not your fault," Spike replied.  
  
There was a long silence.  
  
"You're safe now," Spike said.  
  
Spike held Faye close as she drifted off into sleep.  
  
See You Later, Space Cowboy...  
  
Preview:  
  
Spike: This time the whole Bebop crew decides to take a vacation and catch up with old friends. But what happens when those friends change. Who can tell how they will turn out. You'd better watch you back. Next session: Tulips Aren't for Cowboys 


End file.
